Space Dandy - The Pocky Game
by AnimeQueen42
Summary: Dandy's love for Pocky plus Prince's curiosity equals a new ship on Meow's blog? Anime: Space Dandy Pairing: Dandy x Prince Slow-going One-shot! Enjoy!


_**Fandom: Space Dandy**_

_**Pairing: Dandy x Prince**_

_**Subject/Theme: Pocky**_

_**Rating: T (just in case)**_

_**Cover image was done by KamikoTakimashi on DeviantArt**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Space Dandy. This is for pure entertainment.**_

_**My apologies if anyone is OOC**_

* * *

**_~yaoi-\\(0o0\\)-yaoi~_**

The crew of the Aloha Oe was settling down at their favorite brestaurant, boobies. Honey came skipping towards them with three menus in her hands; Meow and Dandy drooling and blushing over the bouncing bust.

"Hi Dandy! Long time no see!"

Dandy sat back and sent a flirty grin towards the blond replying, "Been busy baby, you know, with all the alien hunting and all."

"But we haven't caught a single unregistered alien for almost a month now," QT commented aloud before Dandy kicked him in reply, signaling_ it's time to shut up now._

Honey smiled warmly at then before she said, "Hey, I almost forgot. We changed up our menus a bit. Here," She handed the menus from her hands to the three, "have a look and let me know what you want to order."

"Wow, everything looks pretty good here," Meow said while looking over the ramen section. The three browsed over the new menu, taking note at what has been changed and added.

Just then, Dandy gasped loudly, making the other three look at him in confusion.

"What is it Dandy?" QT asked in a slightly hesitant voice.

Dandy turned towards Honey and pointed at one item on the menu while saying, "This item, right here! It's a cookie stick with flavored coating right?!"

Honey looked at the item on the menu before saying, "Oh yeah, that's one of the new items. I haven't tried it yet but my co-workers say it originated from Earth, Japan."

"Well give me three of them, stat!" Slamming his menu onto the table once he finished ordering. QT and Meow ordered theirs next.

"Right away sirs," Honey said as she wrote down Dandy's and the others orders before walking away with a skip in her step.

Meow finally said, "Hey Dandy, what was that you ordered?"

Dandy proceeded to lean back in the booth while propping his legs up onto the table, smirking before replying, "You know cat, curiosity is what wiped your kind out." **(A/N: I can't tell you how badly I've wanted Dandy to say this XD)**

Meow crossed his arms and grumbled, "I'm not a cat, I'm a Betelgeusian and my population is just fine thank you very much."

After a few minutes of waiting, Honey came back with their orders then left with a cheery 'enjoy'.

QT and Meow looked over at what Dandy ordered, only to see three boxes, the raven already ripping open one.

Meow grabbed one of the boxes and read the name aloud, "Pocky? What's that?"

Dandy finally got the first box open and took out one of the heavenly cookie sticks covered in milk chocolate. He gazed lovingly at it while answering, "Probably one of the best snack foods in the universe, baby."

Dandy took a bite and instantly moaned once the delicious flavor hit his tongue. His crew, already used to Dandy's strangeness, just shrugged and began to consume their own orders.

Just as Dandy stuck another one in his mouth, all the female workers began squealing and blushing while running towards the entrance.

This made the three look towards where the female population had gathered.

"I feel like this has happened before," QT commented with Meow nodding in agreement.

Just then, a familiar trio entered, sparkles surrounding the leader.

"Oh no." Dandy

"Not again." QT

"Please don't let it be them." Meow

Prince, Squeak, and Z made their way into the brestaurant, already surrounded by fans.

"Damnit. Not these guys," Meow complained while sending curses to Squeak.

"It seems even though he lost to Dandy that one time, it doesn't seem like he's lost any fans," QT commented before returning back to the oil he ordered.

Dandy took another bite of the Pocky stick currently in his mouth, "Yeah, seems so," He turned back around to take a drink of his alcohol and to finish off his Pocky. Meow sent Squeak one last glance before turning back to his heavenly ramen.

Meanwhile, the waitresses of the brestaurant led Prince and his crew to a private booth.

One of the waitresses informed the three about their new menus and urged them to look over it.

Prince merely smiled his thanks but asked them to excuse the three until they made their decisions. The waitresses hesitantly left with a groan.

The aqua-haired racer thanked them with a wave before returning back to the menu in his hands.

While looking through all the newest items, one item had caught his eye.

"Hey Z," Prince called out to the purple robot that sat in front of him, gaining its attention, "what's this item right here on the menu?"

Z looked over to read the item that Prince was pointing to, "Pocky, an Earth snack consumed mostly by the Japanese and American people. It is a cookie stick that can be covered in multiple flavors. Chocolate and Strawberry are the most popular. Not only that, there is also a popular game played with Pocky. Unfortunately, I do not know how to play."

"Pocky huh," Prince leaned back, staring at the item on the menu with almost longing.

Just then, a bubbly blond skipped past them. Prince quickly called her over, wanting to know more about the tempting treat.

"Yes?"

Prince flashed a smile before pointing to the item in question, "Do you happen to recommend this item?"

Honey looked at what the aqua-haired racer was pointing to, "I've never actually had it before, but one of my customers just ordered it moments ago."

Prince's eyes widened slightly, and then smiled at the stroke of luck, "Is that so?"

Honey nodded her head enthusiastically, "Yeah, would you like me to take you to him? I'm sure he'd be able to help."

Prince closed his menu and stood up. For some reason, the treat sounded intriguing to him, "That would be lovely, thank you."

"Of course, follow me."

The two walked alongside the booths, the girls fainting and squealing as he passed.

Prince was too busy waving and smiling at his fans to notice who occupied the table they were approaching.

"Hey Dandy! We need your help for a minute."

Prince's head snapped forward, his heart racing as he heard that name. And that's when he saw him; shiny raven hair, put up in a pompadour. His trademark grin permanently sketched onto the sharp features with sun kissed skin, the deep V on his red shirt showing off a bit of his chest and the jacket that complimented everything.

Prince could feel his face heat up when Dandy turned towards them, his brown iris' meeting his dark blue ones. The cyanette racer ducked his head in embarrassment, mentally scolding himself for acting like a love-struck teenager, his long aqua hair wrapped around him in a comfort blanket.

He didn't realize he stopped until Honey called out to him.

Prince looked back up and made his way over towards Dandy's table, still quite red faced.

Once there, he stood next to the cheery blond, who said to Dandy, "Prince here was thinking of ordering pocky but didn't know how it was, and then I remembered you ordered it so I brought him here to ask you how it was."

The table plus Prince was silent before Dandy smirked and said, "Well you came to the right person baby," Prince couldn't help but blush when Dandy called him 'baby', "because I happen to be an expert in the delicious snack food that is Pocky."

"No you're not."

Dandy scowled at the android, "Shut-up QT!"

He moved over then patted the now empty seat, signaling for Prince to sit down.

The aquanette hesitantly sat down and faced the raven while Honey left to continue her job.

Dandy grabbed his last box of Pocky and opened it before taking out a single chocolate covered cookie, holding it out to Prince.

"Pocky, the ultimate cookie that specializes in pleasure in both aspects. A scrumptious cookie type treat covered in multiple flavors; depending on your tastes in sweets. I don't know a single person that has not liked Pocky. My personal favorites are the chocolate and mint. Want to try?"

"Uh, s-sure," Prince then reached out for the Pocky stick Dandy was handing to him, biting his lip he attempted to keep his blush growing when their fingers brushed.

Once Prince took ahold of the single stick, Dandy let go and grabbed a Pocky stick himself, quickly shoving it into his mouth with a satisfied smile.

Prince then brought it to his lips and bit into it...and was surprised by the delightful taste that entered his mouth.

"So, how is it Prince," QT asked politely.

The aqua-haired racer sent a smile towards the yellow robot, replying, "I must say I am surprised of how good it really is."

"Ha, what did I say," Dandy commented smugly.

Just as Prince was finishing up the offered Pocky stick, he then remembered something Z had said.

Turning back to Dandy, "Hey Dandy, Z mentioned a game you played with Pocky, do you know how to play it?"

Dandy looked at him in surprise, not expecting Prince to know about that game, and replied, "What? The Pocky game? Yeah, it's a fun game, especially playing with babes," Prince tried to hide his jealously, "but I never played it with a guy. Could be fun I guess..."

"Then, could you show me how to play?"

Dandy thought for a moment before shrugging and taking out a single Pocky stick. Putting the box down on the table, he then began to prod Prince's lips with the chocolate part of the Pocky stick.

Prince sent a questioning look towards Dandy before opening his mouth and gripping it with his teeth. Not understanding what to do, Prince began eating.

"You're not allowed to eat it yet," Prince stopped immediately, his ears reddening in embarrassment.

Dandy lets go before biting the other end.

"Now, you can eat. First one to pull away loses. Go," And with that, Dandy began chewing his way towards the middle.

Prince hesitated before starting as well, savoring the delicious chocolate covering.

A mere few moments pass by before their noses brush. Prince blushed three shades of dark red once he snapped out of it and realized how close their faces were.

He could feel his heart racing, his face flushing. Ever since that race with Dandy, he's fallen hard for the raven.

But did he want Dandy to know of his feelings?

That thought made him stop chewing before he mustered up all his strength to pull away.

That would've been the end of it...if Dandy hadn't smashed his lips upon the other's. As Prince unconsciously gasped, Dandy's tongue slipped through to retrieve the rest of the cookie, unaware of the effects brought onto Prince.

He brought his tongue back before giving Prince a brief kiss on the lips then pulled all the back. Leaning back he closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste of both the Pocky and Prince's mouth.

"I think you broke him," Meow commented to Dandy, his phone in his paws.

Meanwhile, Prince felt like his heart would explode due to the fact that it was beating so hard. Placing his trembling fingers upon his mouth, he still felt the sensation of Dandy's lips on his own.

"Hey Princey, you okay there?"

Prince looked back at Dandy before replying, "Uh, y-yeah. But I should be, um, be getting back to Squeak and Z, yeah," Prince slid out of his seat, now standing nervously, "Uh, t-thank you again for teaching me about P-Pocky sooo..." He stood there awkwardly and bit his lip nervously, "Bye."

The crimson faced Prince quickly made his way back towards his own table, where his crew were most likely finished with their food and ready to leave.

"That was mean Dandy, you could've just told Prince you liked him," QT said to Dandy in a scolding voice.

Dandy smirked while watching Prince's back run away, "Yeah but, where's the fun in that baby?"

~yaoi-\\(-0-)/-yaoi~

Prince finally made his way back to his original table, Squeak and Z finishing up their orders. When Prince sat down, Z commented,

"Was Space Dandy's 'explanation' more satisfying for your taste, Prince?"

Prince's head snapped towards the purple robot, his blush still occupying his cheeks, "H-How did you know about that?!"

"It's all over that infuriating cat's blog," Squeak replied while taking out his phone and presenting it to Prince.

Prince quickly swiped the phone from Squeak's paws and instantly began browsing through the pictures that just happened to take place mere seconds ago.

His blush somehow intensified ten-fold. He handed Squeak back his phone before placing his crimson face into the palms of his hands.

Just then, a waitress's voice cut in, "Would anyone like to order anything else or would you like me to get the bill?"

Prince looked up at her before saying quietly, "May I have a box of chocolate Pocky to-go please?"

"Of course," She replied as she took down the order and carried off the empty plate and cups.

"Not a word."

Z held in a chuckle while Squeak just smiled slightly at their leader.

~yaoi-\\(-0-)/-yaoi~

~Extra~

The crew of the Aloha Oe were making their way towards their space ship when Dandy asks, "So why were most of the girls in there squealing about _'Pandy'_ or _'Drince'_ when we were headin' out?"

Meow sent him a sheepish grin, "Those are yours and Prince's ship name."

"Our what?"

"While you two were making out," QT started, "Meow took a bunch of pictures and posted them on his blog. Now everyone supports you two being a couple."

Dandy raised an eyebrow at Meow but didn't comment.

The three walked in silence before Dandy broke it when he said,

"You better send those photos to me."

~yaoi-\\(-0-)/-yaoi~

_ Myau_Space Hunter:_

_"With buddies at boobies. Found new ship! Dandy (right) x Prince (left). New fandom name; Drince or Pandy? Opinions and thoughts?_

_32 photos attached _

_#PockyGame #gayyyyy #BrosBeforeHoes_

* * *

_**Hoped you liked it! This anime **_**_DESPERATELY_**_** needs more attention….and fanfictions *hint hint*. Thank you for reading it all the way through! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Your AnimeQueen42~**_


End file.
